1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air filter for air cleaning used for electric appliances for household and business use which need air current, and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air filter, as shown in FIG. 12, has a corrugated honeycomb construction in which a first member 26 of round wave and a flat second member 27 are layered in turn (piled up) to receive air current in a direction at right angles with the surface of the filter to collect dust and deodorize. And, as shown in FIG. 13, another conventional filter is composed of a pleated filter 28 convex portions and concave portions are formed in turn (in cross section) and a sheet filter 29 for keeping the configuration of the filter 28 to receive air current in a direction shown with arrows C.
However, the conventional air filters require much labor in production to corrugate, cut into a predetermined thickness, and pleat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an air filter having good collecting efficiency of dust and a manufacturing method for the same with which the air filter is easily made omitting the processes of corrugation, cutting into the predetermined thickness, and pleats.